My Lover
by rachelhunter1
Summary: Rachel engages in erotic sexual favors with Ivan.


div class="post-content" style="padding: 15px 15px 0px;"  
blockquote class="long" style="margin: 0px; border: none; padding: 0px 5px 0px 0px; font-family: Georgia, Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.3; quotes: " " ' '; word-break: break-word;"  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Da…?" His tone is a little more than apprehensive, but he doesn't change his course, getting right back into his chair and swiveling into the middle of his work bench./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""I…was wondering. And please don't take this the wrong way-" his head slips up for a fraction of a moment before he lifts the utensil that he shoved out of his greedy hands when I walked through the door, "but I was wondering why you haven't attempted to work with Stark. You know, taking him over from the inside of his company."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"The unfortunate thing about silence with Ivan is that it's never known evidence for either the good or the bad…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""We are criminals. He does background check on us-at least me-and bam: jail." That lovely muscular back of his hunches over, the black ink on his skin curving into illumination under the overhead light. Too bad it isn't candle light. Seriously considering taking him back to my apartment and ravaging him. It's been a long time since he's seen his bird, after all…starting to think his demand for me to go get the poor thing was simply a test of my loyalty and…submission./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Well. I haven't technically done anything illegal yet. What if I go get a job there and work as surveillance for you and we can introduce you to him slowly. Get Stark to trust us. And get you into his tower so you can play with all of the best equipment." He continues screwing away at the machine that he's so fondly staring at, not giving any indication that he's listening at all. If I didn't know he loved me, I'm not sure I'd be able to just lie here completely exposed still and-br /"No. He would take you to his bed as soon as look at you. He is that type of man. You cannot do this."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Are you saying he would rape me?" My fingers work the edge of the bed as I maneuver myself to stand and step over to him, pressing my bare breasts into his back and my lips to his still-sweaty neck. "Because there is no way that I would let him take me to his bed. I am yours, Ivan. All yours…" My words coo into my pursed lips as I lay them against his nearly russet, rough skin again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""I would not put it past him, dorogaya moya. You are…beautiful…loyal…" He reaches behind himself quickly and pulls my naked form down to lay against his desk, my legs squirming across his lap as they deal with the inner convulsions that he's giving me. "And you loike to put yourself between myself and my machines."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Hey, you're the one who pulled me down-"br /"Da," my fingers glide across his muscular chest, tracing lines across his tattoos like the first night we made love, "but you were asking'h this of me." His head dips down to nestle between my shallowed breasts, kissing against the bone between them before teasing off to my left and rolling his shoulders to get a better handle on me with those calloused, desperately desirous palms. Against my thigh I can already feel the seeds of his arousal popping up to say hello again. Actually, I'm not fully convinced that he was ever made un-horny./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Ah…uh…so that's a no, right?" Popping my nipple between his lips, Ivan begins to stroke my back with digging touches. If we weren't both still so sweaty from sex, he might be ripping my skin right now…he shakes his head, playing with the physics of my breast in the course of his unclear response./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Da." Lifting only the side of his mouth, he gives the opposite verbal to what he left me physically before he's back to aggressively kissing and biting-br /"Oh…! Ivan…mmmnnn…take me again, ah!" I lay my head down on his machine, thankfully feeling nothing break beneath the weight of my muddled cranium, as he slips a hand down to work between my legs. Electric fire jolts up my body at his touch, making me wish he would pleasure me a little more often…should I bring that up too…?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""You may not go. However. It seems as though I have not been good to my assistant." My lover lifts his head for a moment, his breath coldly tickling the sloppy mess that he's covered me in. "I will take you again. But we go back to your apartment, yes? I light candles and treat you like gentleman should. Is…only roight." Flashes of moroseness and elation battle over Ivan's features as he speaks, igniting in me something rather…confounding. Is he sad that he has to be romantic with me to make me happy? Is he sad that he hasn't been doing that from the start? Is he upset that he can't keep working on his machine…? Does he just want to see his bird?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Of course…as long as you don't look this confused while we do." He lifts his head again from where he was settled in watching my breathing and stares at me in almost the same way. It's an emotion that I don't think I've ever seen on him before, an unnerving lack of confidence. Slipping me down into his lap, Ivan slaps my thigh and forces a smirk, giving me a light and unfeeling kiss./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Get dressed. We go now." The calluses of his muscular fingers drag along my skin as he finds just the right place to shove me off of him and toward my piled up clothes. So mean sometimes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"Turning the key in my apartment's lock is a lot more difficult with my lover trying and failing at being sneakily enticing. Enticing: yes; sneaky: no. His fingers drape up and down the fabric at my sides as his pricking facial hair digs into the patch of neck that he's currently trying to devour in short spurts between his rather professional-looking paranoid scouting./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Ivan-haha, stop, you're making my limbs all jellied…" With a chuckling groan, those lilting fingers encompass my arms, twitching down them with passions that I can hear in his breathing now that he's nestled himself into the crook of my neck. Fluidly, he slips the key in the hole and turns it, puppeteering my hand like he was born to control me. He pushes me through the opened door and closes it swiftly, locking up what I have in the way of security./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Need more protection, Diamond. I get you guard dog?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""What?" His hands are off of me now and it's giving me that itching feeling that I always get in the middle of the night…when I feel the need to be touching him again. But it's a lot stronger now that I can see him, now that I'm fresh off of his arm./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""I get you guard dog. It eats intruders for you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Eats them? No. I don't want a dog, Ivan. You can be my bodyguard though." The right side of his weather-worn face curls up into a smirk that he's obviously fighting./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""That would mean I live here. You know this is impossible."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Not impossible," I step away from him and head to my kitchen for matches and wine, not able to trust that he'll be the one to actually make the place romantic. "Just…inconvenient? Unless we go work for Stark."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""You like this idea too much. My answer is net. It will always be net."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Red?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Red…? No, net, like no-"br /"No, red or white wine?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""No, we do not drink tonight. I will not be sloppy tonight." But his voice is soft like he actually means it…his drinking has slowed since we became a thing, but I'm surprised that he's making the conscious decision to remain sober. Can't say I'm mad./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"Returning to the open living room, I place the match box on my glass coffee table and step around it to close the royal blue, sateen curtains. The room darkens instantaneously due to the fact that I forgot to flip the lights on, but Ivan has apparently already removed his bird from its oversized cage and is turning the little dimmer to a rather sensual setting. One that's probably inappropriate with a loose bird in the place, but I suppose that's irrelevant. I did bring him here to fuck, knowing full well what he keeps here./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Sit on couch. Please." Please? He must be really serious about being nice…Not even daring to contest his desires, I sidle between the cushions of the couch and the coffee table and let myself relax on my still rather unused sofa. "She look good." The object of his compliment rests on his shoulders, nuzzling into his free mane of hair with loving clicks of her hard beak. Ivan stands between my kitchen and my living room, seemingly losing his will to tower over me in his usually proud manner. "You…are good care-taker." The connection of our vision falls, his anxiety becoming more than I feel I can take-"I…want to thank you. You have been nothing'h but good to me…and, ah…" He shakes his arms out for a moment, making his bird shift around on his shoulder, and steps toward the coffee table to pick up the matches. But he leaves toward my bathroom, his still bare torso eaten up by the darkness of the hallway./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Ivan…?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Stay there." He calls in his usually commanding voice. Well, alright then. Truly wondering what happened with him. He isn't exactly the most gentle or thankful soul, but that seems to be changing. Or perhaps this is the only night he'll be like this and maybe I should just enjoy it…"Come." The water spurts on after his gentle call, signaling to my apparently slow brain that he's going to shower with me. I have like two candles in there. That's going to be more than dangerous…should probably bring these candles too-"Diamond! Bathe with me."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Hold on, there won't be enough light with just those!" Hopefully he's heard me over the running water. If he hasn't, I suppose I should brace myself for an almost angry man to come and steal me from my candle hunting and shove me over his shoulder-maybe I should stay out here just a little bit longer if only to get to experience that. Sounds gloriously possessive. And very much like him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"But that doesn't seem like it would be conducive to the romance, so let's just head in there with these few extra candles…is it even the same smell? I think so: I don't tend to buy clashing candles…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""What took you?" Ivan's nude body greets me as I step through the open portal of my bathroom, the two flickering flames dancing across his hardening cock and rippling muscles as he moves toward me, pulling me into the hardly-lit-room just a little bit further./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""I didn't want this to be dangerous-" His lips meet with mine in that gratifying way that they do when he's cutting me off for no apparent reason; but before he can offer his tongue to me, he pulls away and digs his lovely, ebony iris' into the foundation of my resistance. Not like there was much to begin with./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Loife is dangerous with me, angel moya…" He bends me down in a proper, pyrrhic pose, sending his bird to go flying off to sit comfortably on the towel rack beside us. A single teasing finger roams the canvas of my cheek, painting petals of affection with that sugar coated, hard edge of his as I struggle to hold all of the glass canisters in the security of my arms. "But I guess I cannot blame you. Come, let me light them." His palms rest on the back of my forearms after he lifts me back up, helping me set the things down in spots that will offer decent enough lighting. "Get in shower." The rapid, steaming water nearly drowns out all hint of command within his gentle bellow but I do as instructed, peeling off my dirty clothes. But his actions catch my eyes before I can let the water hit my skin. The serenity in his features is fascinating; the flame of the last match roars across the translucence of his skin for just an instant, the luminosity catching in his eyes and spreading like wildfire as soon as the wick is lit./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"His vision flips to me, the minor action extinguishing the light in his dark brown orbs and replenishing them with the darkness that I'm so fond of: replenishing them with lust and ferocity that I thought only storms could bring. He tethers our bodies with a gentle step, pressing our groins together in a way that makes me think he can't wait the few seconds that it'll take to step into the streaming shower./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Diamond…I love you." The bass in this throat bellows out like he's suddenly become a hopeless romantic. No hesitation, no worry…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Ivan…" Two of his callused fingers pull my chin up so that he can steal my vision with his own deep pools of enticement./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Let us get clean." Adopting his usual demeanor, he slaps his snaking hands against both sides of my ass and humps against me with such intensity that I lose my footing and teeter back toward the drawn shower curtain. But before I can fall into it, he's caught me, drawn the curtain and lifted me into the bliss of the liquid heat. "You are so easily pushed around. Is it only that you loike this? Or am I too rough with you?" Instead of giving me the chance to respond, he flips me around to face him properly and presses our lips together as the overhead deluge soaks into my hair and down my face in wonderfully comforting rivulets. Once again he wraps himself around me, lifting my right leg as he does to tease at my warmth with the heat of his swollen head./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Ah-" he releases my mouth, nipping at my bottom lip like a dragon playing with his food, "I like it, Ivan…" That wonderful smirk that I've come to crave swipes itself against the flesh of his face before he spirals his tongue against my parted lips. I respond in kind as I take to hopping up in a vain attempt to get him inside of me. He chuckles into my mouth over my disappointed groan and pulls himself away from me, absently reaching for the shampoo. "Hey." I can feel my features flatten and my eyelids droop as my call barely grabs his attention again. Instead of doing anything else to appease me, he flips the top of the shampoo bottle open and takes a whiff./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Mmm…this smells loike you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Well, it is my shampoo."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Well, I loike it." He squirts a bit into his palm and rubs it through his own hair, letting me stand here like a drowned rat beneath the heat of the water. I suppose he couldn't have picked a better location to tease me though…can't even be bothered right now to care because of the shrinking in my head…being in a shower with my Ivan is probably the best thing that could be happening right now. I'll just-"Net." He steals the shampoo bottle from my hands with frothy fingers as he dunks his head beneath the water and smothers my lips in his again, pushing me out of the way just enough so that the suds are rushing down against my breasts, over my nipples and down the back of my legs. This…this reminds me of the tango. At least with all of this dipping that he's doing. "I wash you. You relax, da?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""But I'll feel so awkward." My breath is short and my back is aching in this position but he's holding me so securely right now…I don't want him to let go…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Don't." Our lips meet again, passions stewing between us in ways that I've never felt before. Grinning, he pulls me back up into the fall of the water again and slips another patch of the soap into his hand before finally setting it down and away from us. I step to exchange places with him, maintaining the closeness of our bodies even through the separation that the water wishes to induce./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Tell me if I miss a spot…" Joy pours from the tiny smirk that's left on his face now and he rubs the mess through my mop of soaking hair. "I think you would be beautiful even if you were lying in gutter." I'm fairly certain I'd be witnessing the most brilliant, gold-capped smile right now if it weren't for the fact that his face is attempting to meld itself with mine again-something I barely feel because of his insistent finger bones dragging along my scalp in soothing circles. His tongue swaths over mine, testing the vim of my defiance; when I give him none, he pushes my soapy head into the water again and arches his pelvis up into mine in an attempt to make me groan into him. I know him well enough now that I can tell when he's silently begging for all of my little noises./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"Letting go of me, he wipes his swollen lips and red nose with the cleanliness of his forearm and reaches for the body wash. He's going to smell very odd after this. I hope he isn't planning on going anywhere. Actually I really hope he isn't. Because then that would mean he'd stay with me…his hands slowly glide over his torso as he watches me, apparently trying to test and see if I want to take the job over. I suppose trying is a generous word. He's simply and easily drawing me in with the stunning shock of his dark iris', pools of void that I can barely make out in the lack of light./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Touch me, dorogaya moya…" His whisper cracks into my ears and sets the sounds of the rushing water to near silence as I reach out and into the soapy mess of his body, scrubbing at his tattoos and unpainted crevices alike. "Mmmnn…" Once again he embraces me, making it difficult to continue to clean his front. Well if that's how you want it, my love. With large, stroking motions I clean at his previously sweaty back as he pulls my chin up again to place his lips on mine, subtly hinting that he's desirous of any sort of dominance that I can muster. He must know by now that I have nearly none, but I suppose that isn't exactly the issue. If he wants it, I'll give it to him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"His wandering hands flow over the curves of my body, petting at me through the lubrication of the body wash (of which he's taken more). Slowly, his grasping mitts move onto his favorite hump of my body, grasping into it with his wickedly strong fingers and slapping it a few times before shoving me up against the tile of the wall. Apparently he gave me two seconds to be dominant? Or maybe he didn't want it at all…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Diamond…you…are everything I have ever wanted in woman. You know this…?" When I suggested this whole debacle, I wasn't expecting the fragility that he showed me first time we made love…it's almost scary how vulnerable I make him…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Well…I do now," my smile twists in my lips despite the spinning in my head at all that's going on right now. The heat from the shower sure isn't helping this intoxicating euphoria from bubbling up in my veins and into my brain./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Good." He kisses me again, sweet gestures of his hands picking my hips up and placing my entrance around his head, my legs around his pelvis. "I treat you after shower. For now, I take you again." And before I can awkwardly respond with any sort of confused banter that I could be imagining, his tongue has taken to frenzy alongside mine, saturating our mouths with saliva as he pushes into me with easy thrusts and symphonic groans. I quiver around him as I feel the forceful pounding as comfortably as if it were my own heart beating. Ivan begins to kiss at my neck, bending down enough for me to spy that the water is beating down on the square of his back, steam rising from his skin like vapoured snakes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Ah! Yes!" His thrusts deepen, pushing against something inside of me like he's making his own little pocket around my cervix just so he can get that much further inside of me. My lover's neck bends up to lock up and ensnare my lips in his again, nestling his nose in his favourite crook of my face. Letting go of my hips, Ivan places his hands to either side of my head against the tile and steers himself into me so gallantly that my back scoots up against the wall, skin catching on the not-quite-fluid-enough surface. "Nn-Ah! Wait, Ivan, ho-hold on. That hurts." Immediately, my lover slips himself out of me and eases me back down the wall./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""What did I do…?" His breathing escalates for a moment before calm culminates in his features; he's taking to being unusually kind again. He isn't even trying to distract me…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""My back caught on the tile…" Our eyes falter over to the liquid soap next to us, but before he makes the effort to get some, he slips himself inside of me again, eliciting more erotic static within my pelvis than he's given me all day. Slipping my weight to rest on his chest, he smoothes a small gob of soap against my back and pounds into me again, letting the bottle fall haphazardly onto the tub's floor as my body dangerously hits up against the grey tile. "Fu-" Ivan steals his mouth over mine like he's afraid of my moans giving us away to whoever might be listening. "Mmmnnn-ah!" But before long he's left my face again to throw his head up in ecstasy, returning to resting his palms against the tile once my legs are finally secured around him once again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Diamond…" A low growl etches itself into the base of Ivan's throat, rolling through the innards of my ear as he licks and nibbles on my earlobe and up the entirety of my cartilage. "Da…" My back slides up and down the tile now with the greatest of ease, the water that's barreling down on him barely reaching my body at all considering the fact that he's got the thing completely smothered by his own rippling physique./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"Stopping for a moment, Ivan readjusts himself within me, licking at my neck as he does, and finally hits inside of me with perfect accuracy, instantaneously making me scream out his name and clench around him in small waves of building pleasure./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Cum for me, Diamond…" Twitching inside of me, my lover replaces his hands against my hips and leans into me as he grinds our flesh and bone together. Despite how dearly I love his demands, the deep bellow of his moan is what drives me over, ecstatic shrieks filtering in and out of my awareness as I cum around his solid penis. My legs threaten to come away from him as I lose my sense of gravity and my blood pressure slows to a heavy, thudding crawl but I manage to maintain my hold on him and push him in further. Breathing out his name, I continue to twist my hips around his thrusting as he continues, no doubt a little bit desensitized from our earlier romp. He did cum twice, after all. "Da…" His thighs shudder for a moment before he readjusts himself and slams me up against the cold tile again, percolating goose pimples rising over my skin at the reinstated sensation. One palm slaps against the tile next to my head, stunning me like he just fired a warning shot but the warmth in his eyes gets me to recover quickly into the caressing nature of his other hand. "Da…Diamond…" With a crook of his neck, our tongues dance again, grabbing at one another like they haven't touched in years./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"Reaching around his wide torso, I begin to press my weakened touch into the flesh of his muscular back, massaging the man as best as I can. I still have yet to get to do that for real…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Mmnn…Ivan…" His lips depart from mine in a short and tepid peel, the beginnings of his orgasm apparent in the half-pained smile that's taking over his features. "Yes!" Again, he reaches that spot, hitting it harder and harder to elicit my highest frequency of pleasured musings. He's rather familiar with it-br /"Diamond-ah-!" Jerking movements and the sudden recognition of the heated vapour around us alongside the clear and tactless fall of shower water tell me that he's finally come down and honestly has become a little more than tuckered out. If it was his plan to wear himself out before he could pleasure me, I can't say I'd be surprised./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;""Love you," I dig my lips into his cheek as he raises his head to proudly assess his conquest./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; display: inline;""Mmm…we finish shower now." With one more kiss, he gets back to work on my body, cleaning up the second sweaty mess that he's made today./p  
/blockquote  
/div 


End file.
